


ENDGAME

by EchoRose



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoRose/pseuds/EchoRose
Summary: (Y/N) has been bullied for most of her life but one day she meets someone that doesn’t hate her, that doesn’t try to Knock her down. She isn’t sure how to feel about them. Is what happening real or is it just a figment of her imagination.





	1. Chapter one: falling

**_Falling, always falling. In every dream and every nightmare. Falling through space and falling in and out of reality. And when I'm falling I can’t speak nor can I see, all I can do is fall with a horrible feeling in my gut. And just before I hit the ground._ **

“Ahhhhh!” I scream as I shot up from the bed and all I did was breathe deeply and heavily while I tightly grip my chest. Then from the silence I hear “(Y/N)...Are you alright sweetie?” my mom asked me from the other side of my bedroom door, worry lacing her voice. ”Yeah... just a bad dream,” I said, my voice shaky and hoarse with hints of a hidden panic.

_For the past few days I’ve been having the same nightmare, falling through a deep, dark, and black abyss._

After about thirty minutes of heavy breathing I looked over at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. 5:00. ”Well I should probably get ready for the hell that is my high school” I sighed aloud.

_A couple of months ago, me and my mom moved to a new state because she couldn't continue to pay for the house after dad died. And since I'm 17 that means I have to go to a new school._

I sighed once more as I rolled off my bed and shuffled to my closet to pick out something to wear. After about 15 minutes of checking the weather and flipping through clothes, I picked out a long sleeved (F/C) sweater, a long pair of (S/F/C) jeans, and black combat boots. I grabbed an extra pair of clothes; A galaxy’s crop top, light blue shorts. I stuffed them into my (F/C) book bag along with my phone, headphones, charger, art supplies, and 2 blank notebooks with (whatever design) to draw in. I sling my book bag over my back l walk down stairs. I grab a piece of toast and start my hour long walk to school.


	2. Chapter 2: I hate school

It’s 6:30, when  I finally reached school, I was the first person to arrive, so I sat down outside the office with my note book and started drawing.

         ~~time skip (1 hour later)~~

Mrs. Havisham, my science teacher, had let me in and I was now sitting in my desk, Continuing draw in my note book, when three of my bullies walked in. The main threat was Samantha, she was the principal's daughter, she walked over to me with a sly smirk on her face and the other two, Faith and Hope, snickered to themselves.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the bitch (Y/N).” Samantha stated mockingly. “I wonder what she’s doing here.” Hope asked giving me a questioning look “Yeah, shouldn’t she be at work so she can get money for her and her wretch of a mother?” sneered Faith, finishing Hopes ‘question’. I said nothing and did nothing, other than continuing to draw in my notebook.

Samantha must’ve not liked my reaction because it wasn’t even a minute later she snatched my notebook out from under me, “what’s this you have here, bitch?” she paused her rant to look at it skeptically “did you draw this?” she asked, sounding sincerely surprised .“ ‘cause it sucks!” she stated while ripping the picture out of my note book and crumpling it up.

I didn’t do anything to stop her, I just sat with my head down. I know people don’t like me, so I usually just keep my head down and don’t talk, I found it makes things easier and faster.

       ~~time skip ( end of day)~~

Overall the day was terrible. Everyone either laughing at me or beat me up, my school books were stolen, and my drawings were ruined. 

_ ‘I really need to be alone right now’  _ I thought to myself, as I started walking up mt.Ebbot


End file.
